


Recovery

by Raniamich



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raniamich/pseuds/Raniamich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What will you do as long as i am missing? "<br/>Eden smiles<br/>"I'll wait for you to get back Thibaut Courtois.... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo my second Work ≥﹏≤  
> Thibaut Courtois got injured and I love him a lot so i wish he gets better soon!  
> This came to my mind and desited to write it  
> Hope you enjoy  
> PS. English is not my first language ￣へ￣  
> And sorry if it is small ╯﹏╰

Eden entered the room faster than the wind that blows thoose windy October days  
He went to the hospital reception  
The Lady smiled  
"How can i help you? "  
Eden answered immediately  
"I am here for Thibaut Courtois "  
"Thibaut Courtois? "  
"Yes! He broke his leg and he needs surgery and.. "  
"Sir relax . Thibaut Courtois the football player?"  
"Yes! That's him "  
"3rd floor. Room 312"  
"Thank you so much! "  
Eden runs as fast as he can to get to the elevator and after that to Thibaut's room  
"310,311..." the door of the next room is open  
"Eden? Is that You? "  
"Thibaut! " he runs in and hugs him  
"You came "  
"How could i leave you "  
Silence  
"Thank you " Thibaut said after a while  
"Mr Courtois? "  
"Yes ?" Thibaut replies as he let's Eden from his arms  
"It's time "  
"Ok... "  
The doctors walks in and takes thibaut away  
"Wait! " Eden shouts  
"Relax.. It's time for my surgery "  
"Oh.. "  
"Will you be here when i get back? " "Of course Thi. "

 

***

 

"Thibaut? "  
Thibaut tried really hard to open his eyes  
He could here the sound of A heart monitor and someone calling his name  
He finally manages to open his eyes  
"Eden... "  
"You are awake! You scared me idiot! "  
"Huh? "  
"They said you lost a lot of blood! You know for how long are you sleeping? "  
"Nope... "  
"2 days Thibaut! "  
"Wow... "  
"But everything is alright now" he says and hugs him  
"Thank you... "  
"Your welcome " he says  
~it's the right moment, Do it! ~ he thinks  
And he does  
His lips meet Thibaut's

 

***

 

They are sitting on A bench outside of the hospital  
Eden's head is on Thibaut's shoulder  
Thibaut's crutches are lying next to them  
"Eden? " Thibaut says suddenly  
"Yeah? "  
"What will you do as long as i am missing? " Eden smiles "I'll wait for you to get back Thibaut Courtois " He says and his lips meet Thibaut's once again

**Author's Note:**

> So That's it!  
> Leave a comment if you want ♡  
> And.. GET WELL SOON THIBAUT T_T ♥♥


End file.
